Short Message Service (SMS) is an increasingly popular method of communicating between cellular devices. Some plans charge per SMS/text message and other allow unlimited texting, but usually only within a particular geographical region (e.g., within the US or within a particular European country). However, texting outside of the cellular device's home geographical region can create significant expenditures on behalf of the user.